Season 1/ASM
Episode 1: Shockingly Spectacular! The episode starts with a bank heist where a gang of thugs take hostage several customers as a duo of them sneak towards the safebox to get the cash, however, one of the thugs betrays the other and uses a loose electrical pipe, he opens the safe box and steals the cash for himself, most of the thugs escape as the betrayed man, Maxwell Dillon, agonizes in the floor, sparks surrounding his body, he rises up and discovers that he can shoot thunder out of his body, Spider-Man arrives after the alarm and encounters Maxwell, who quickly makes up a Superhuman name and decides to call himself Electro, figuring out that if he wears a colorful costume and has extremey powerful abilities, not only will he be rich but also extremely popular, after a fight that ends in a chase scene, Electro escapes and Spider-Man loses. Peter reunited with his best friend Harry Osborn, at Midtown High School and the three begin their first day of Junior year. Filled with new-found confidence, Peter decides out ask out his crush, Liz Allan, only to be humiliated by her, Flash Thompson and the rest of their piers. Peter decides that the only way to impress a girl would be through money, so he goes to the Daily Bugle where J. Jonah Jameson tells him to bring pictures of Electro. That night, Spider-Man goes on the search of Electro and finds him messing with the town's electric supplies (specifically with a counter), after a fight, Spider-Man manages to get the upperhand and just as he has Electro webbed up against the wall, quickly taking some photos, the counter reaches 0 and all the lights of the city go off, allowing Electro to escape, saying that Spider-Man's too focused on himself. Peter doesn't see that as a problem and instead delievers the photoes to J. Jonah Jameson who tells him that he already has pictures of Electro and fires him for wasting his time, at school, Harry and Gwen try to cheer him up but it's useless, finally, Peter gets an idea based on what Electro told him, late at night, he disguises himself as Electro and falsely attacks the Empire State building with yellow neon-painted webs to replicate thunder in a really crappy way, which causes the New Yorkers to laugh, the real Electro eventually shows up to clean his name but the citizens just mock him, just when he couldn't far lower, Spider-Man catches him and leaves him hanging on the streets for the police to come and arrest him. Episode 2: Secret of the Sandman. Peter practices his web slinging in his bedroom, when Aunt May walks in. He stops and she suggests he takes their neighbor Mary Jane Watson to the upcoming Fall Formal. Peter cringes at the idea and heads off to school. There, it is announced football practices will be held that day and Harry Osborn, his friend, wants to try out. Peter passes on joining him as he feels it will reveal his abilities. It's break time and, as mostly everyone is off to the football practices, Peter has to eat alone when new student, Gwen Stacy sits next to him, they have a nice chat and after the bell rings, they both go to their respective classes. Meanwhile, Harry gets to his manor in the highest floor of the Oscorp Tower where he meets with his father, Norman Oscorp who tells him that if he wants to adquire the company he needs to learn how the chemicals are made and tested. They both go to a lab to supervise an experiment on Flint Marko, Gulf War both legs amputee. Restrained Marko will be given subdermal silicon transplants giving him a hardened untraceable silicon armor that will also regenerate his legs. Dr. Octavius says that the experiment has too many flaws but Osborn commands him to go with it anyway. The experiment malfunctions and the silicon violently mutates him. His body evaporates into sand and Octavius, terrified, thinks he has just killed him. Suddenly, Marko reshapes himself, still made of sand, and viciously thrashes against the walls for them to let him out. He eventually escapes and hides in an alley. Peter and Gwen go to football practices to watch Harry's audition and Gwen says that they should hang out more some times and agree to meet up at half past six in Papa Stan's Fries (A business belonging to Stan Lee), now on technology class, the teacher, Mr. Connors, turns on the radio and hears that seemingly an unknown metahuman nicknamed 'The Sandman' is attacking a bank, Peter quickly excuses himself to the bathroom only to put on his Spider-Man suit and swing towards the bank to stop Marko. He is overpowered by Marko's new powers and finds himself out of web fluid. Later that afternoon, Peter meets up with Gwen and, after a cameo of Stan Lee, decide to take a short stroll around the city, when Gwen leaves to go to the bathroom, Peter thinks to himself that he may have feelings for Gwen, but dismisses it. Meanwhile in a nearby alley, Sandman assaults some thugs working for Oscorp and forces them to give them every chemical in store to cure himself of the state he is currently in. Peter, dressed as Spider-Man, arrives just in time to stop Sandman by throwing a pipe full of mud at him (which temporally solidifies him), hearing Gwen calling for him, he quickly undresses and swings after her, only to discover that she's already gone. Saddened, Peter leaves as well. As Gwen walks through the dark and stormy alleys of New York, Sandman stalks her from behind and hides when she turns around, eventually discovering where she lives. Peter goes home and listens to music before falling asleep, Aunt May peeks into his room and catches a glimpse of what appears to be the Spider-Man suit, she goes to see what it is but she hears the Microwave ringing and quickly retreats. Meanwhile, Gwen arrives at her mother's apartment, she opens her closet to get her pajamas but she's surprised by Sandman, who kidnaps her. Next day, Peter goes to school only to discover that Gwen is absent, he eats lunch with Harry and thanks to his Spider-Sense, hears muffling from several milles away, he hides in the bathroom, puts the Spider-Man suit on and goes to inspect, discovering that Sandman has Gwen tied up, hanging from an Oscorp construction site, Sandman yells that 'Oscorp only has himself to blame, they make monsters and I am that monster' before dropping Gwen, Peter quickly rescues her and puts her in a safe place before fighting Sandman once again, he uses a small water tower located near the construction site and throws it on Sandman, turning him into mud and permanently freezing him, he quickly delievers his frozen body to the authorities and gets Gwen to the school, Gwen asks Peter who he is and he answers with 'I'm your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man!' before backflipping out. Episode 3: Can't cage the bird you hate. The episode starts in a Nuclear Station belonging to Oscorp Subsidiary Octavius Industries, elderly worker, Adrian Toomes is about to enter the nuclear zone when he realizes he doesn't has his anti-radiation suit, he calls his boss, Otto Octavius, who dismisses it and tells Adrian to work without protection, saying that it doesn't matter, Adrian sighs and enters the forcefield, however, the core starts overcharging and explodes due to the Electro Electric Supply Incident in episode 1, everyone's unaffected except Toomes, who, worried for his health, goes to an hospital and is diagnosed with cancer. We fast forward three months later to present day.